Segredo a Três
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Yaoi, lemon, PWP, threesome com incesto entre gêmeos (twincest) Kentin/Alexy/Armin, POV Kentin. Armin e Alexy sempre tiveram uma cumplicidade fora do comum, o que intrigava Kentin. Logo descobriria que o motivo ia muito além do fato de serem gêmeos e, mais do que isso, acabaria por se tornar parte integrante do segredo mais íntimo dos dois...


**Disclaimer:** Amor Doce (Amour Sucré) pertence à Beemoov e a ChiNoMiko, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

A capa é uma fanart de kairi-tenchii (ou Shieru'ru), todos os direitos reservados; tive de adicionar uma moldura porque, sinceramente, não sei bem a noção que o FFN tem de "provocante" e achei melhor deixá-la um pouco mais "comportada" (ainda que eu acredite que a fanart seja tranquila), por via das dúvidas. Link para a obra original no DeviantArt (junte os espaços e organize o link na barra do seu navegador): kairi-tenchii (ponto) deviantart (ponto) com (barra) art/A-S-Alexis-x-Armin-Yaoi-411269147

 **Sinopse:** Yaoi, lemon, PWP, threesome com incesto entre gêmeos (twincest) Kentin/Alexy/Armin, POV Kentin. Armin e Alexy sempre tiveram uma cumplicidade fora do comum, o que intrigava Kentin. Logo descobriria que o motivo ia muito além do fato de serem gêmeos e, mais do que isso, acabaria por se tornar parte integrante do segredo mais íntimo dos dois...

* * *

 **Notas iniciais:**

Minha primeira KenAleMin, que emoção! T.T Finalmente escrevendo com meu OT3 e *Apanha*

Esta fic é um presente para a **Mio-chann** , que me obrigou a escrever isto aqui e -nnn Na verdade, depois que vi a fanart que serve de capa pra fic, a ideia veio num repente, então ela me incentivou a colocá-la no "papel" em vez de engavetá-la (como faço com tantas outras ideias… x.x *Sigh*). Então é um presente pra ela, minha irmãzinha do coração, pelo incentivo, por ter visto a fic nascer... s2 E por aguentar minhas procrastinações de praxe x.x

Também dedico esta fic à **DreNyan** pelo apoio. Eu tinha ficado de escrever uma KenAleMin pro aniversário dela, mas já que esta fic brotou primeiro... bom, você ainda vai ganhar uma KenAleMin de aniversário, a ideia tá na cabeça ainda *apanha* q

Por algum motivo (mistérios do processo criativo) resolvi escrever esta fic em primeira pessoa, como ponto de vista do Kentin. É a primeira vez que escrevo com o personagem, então espero que esteja do agrado de vocês. Adicionalmente, é apenas a segunda vez em que escrevo em primeira pessoa (desconsiderando fic epistolar e em forma de redação do personagem; e a até então única vez foi há cinco anos) — sempre fui adepta da terceira, então foi um desafio extra pra mim, uma experiência nesse formato. Espero que esteja razoável.

 **Avisos aos navegantes distraídos que passaram batido pela sinopse:**

\- Esta fic possui threesome envolvendo incesto entre gêmeos (twincest). Se você não curte esse tipo de coisa, por favor, abstenha-se de ler esta fic — e se abstenha, também, de manifestar seu desagrado à temática. Respeite quem goste dos ships aqui presentes e poupe seu tempo lendo algo que lhe interesse em vez de oferecer uma opinião não-solicitada e potencialmente ofensiva. Não estou obrigando ninguém a ler esta fic e o aviso foi dado desde a sinopse, prossegue a leitura quem quiser e se interessar. **Ao continuar a leitura, você demonstra estar ciente e interessado (a) no que será apresentado aqui, então reclamações sobre ships ou sobre incesto não serão aceitas.**

\- Esta é uma fic PWP ("Porn Without Plot" ou "Plot? What Plot?", dependendo da versão que desejar adotar). Em outras palavras, ela se baseia majoritariamente em sexo (lemon, pra ser mais específica). Assim, não espere uma trama mirabolante cheia de dramas e tudo o mais. Se busca algo mais elaborado e sutil, sugiro que leia outra coisa.

Dito isso, boa leitura ^^

* * *

 **SEGREDO A TRÊS**

Talvez eu devesse ter imaginado desde o começo.

A verdade é que eu não tenho irmãos, ainda mais um irmão gêmeo, então nunca estranharia a forma cúmplice como se olhavam, ou como um completava a frase do outro como se, apesar das diferenças quase gritantes em suas preferências, fossem apenas facetas complementares de um único pensamento. De certa forma, parecia algo _natural_ , até esperado, pensando bem.

Bem… como eles adoravam me infernizar juntos, o efeito sempre havia sido aquele, mesmo. Como se não houvesse um sem o outro. E, ainda que muitas vezes eles me tirassem do sério e me fizessem desejar ardentemente encontrar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada pra fugir daqueles gêmeos malucos, a verdade era que eles traziam um brilho especial aos meus dias. Tornaram-se meus melhores amigos quando retornei a Sweet Amoris, e confesso que minha irritação é um preço muito baixo a se pagar ante aqueles sorrisos calorosos e frases espirituosas. Amigos que adoravam me irritar quando eu estava sossegado, mas sempre estavam dispostos a levantar meu ânimo quando eu não estava bem.

Alexy e Armin haviam se tornado praticamente meus _irmãos_ , na verdade. No entanto, ainda assim, havia uma diferença tácita entre meu relacionamento com eles e o relacionamento _entre eles_. Ainda que eu estivesse sempre ali e que eles me tratassem com tanto carinho, a cumplicidade entre os gêmeos estava em um nível diferente, às vezes — na minha cabeça — até quase _sobrenatural_.

Ainda assim… ah… eu não conhecia, não tinha como _imaginar_ que aquilo era mais do que se esperava de irmãos gêmeos. Isso porque o que eles demonstravam em Sweet Amoris e em nossas saídas aqui e ali era muito pouco. E somente em um ambiente mais íntimo eu pude ter uma noção do quanto as coisas eram bem mais _complexas_ do que aparentavam ser.

 **000**

De vez em quando — normalmente sábados, ou em vésperas de dias sem aula — eu era convidado para passar a noite na casa dos gêmeos. Senhor Arnaud e Dona Vitória são extremamente simpáticos, joviais, e sempre me acolheram muito bem — ainda que eu saiba que não são pais de sangue de Armin e Alexy, sinceramente, eles lembram bastante os dois. Não gostava muito de causar problemas a eles, mas insistiam que ficavam felizes em me receber. Além disso, de vez em quando tinham de viajar juntos a trabalho em fins de semana, então praticamente agradeciam por eu fazer companhia aos filhos.

Às vezes, sendo franco, eu me sentia uma espécie de _diversão particular_ dos dois. Alexy gostava de testar roupas em mim, muito embora eu fosse mais baixo e elas não me caíssem tão bem, o que lhe arrancava um ligeiro muxoxo frustrado; já Armin, claro, insistia em disputas comigo no videogame… que logo viravam revanches e revanches da revanche. Normalmente isso tirava Alexy do sério, o que gerava mais uma de suas incontáveis discussões sobre o vício do irmão por jogos. Claro que poderíamos alegar que Alexy também tinha seu vício, que, no caso, era nos fazer passar vergonha… digo, vestir a gente a seu bel-prazer. Mas quem disse que alguém resistia à carinha de Alexy quando queria ter razão, né? Após o debate, lá estávamos nós, Armin e eu, resignados, servindo de manequim para as criações e improvisos do outro gêmeo.

Era sempre assim. Previsivelmente divertido, eu diria.

Digo… até certa parte. Porque, naquela noite em específico, descobri acidentalmente _outra parte_ da rotina dos gêmeos.

 **000**

Chovia muito naquele sábado. Os raios começaram lá pelas onze da noite, então achamos melhor desligar o videogame. Sempre dormíamos juntos no quarto do Alexy (que é mais espaçoso e organizado, já que o de Armin está normalmente entulhado de eletrônicos); eles colocavam seus colchões no chão, de forma que ficássemos no mesmo nível, então normalmente conversávamos sobre mil absurdos até altas horas da madrugada, rindo até que o cansaço nos obrigasse a dormir.

Naquela noite da tempestade, um trovão particularmente alto me despertou. Não tenho o sono assim tão leve, então me surpreendi ao notar que havia dormido relativamente pouco. Nem estava com tanto sono. Apalpei na escuridão para encontrar meus óculos (que eu tanto detesto, mas Alexy acha _fofos_ ) e, um pouco confuso ainda, demorei alguns segundos para notar que eu estava sozinho no quarto. Acendi o abajur e apanhei sob o travesseiro o estojo com minhas lentes de contato, finalmente as colocando. Pelo _display_ do relógio à cabeceira da cama de Alexy, passava um pouco das três da manhã. Os colchões ao meu lado estavam de fato vazios, as cobertas emaranhadas. Aonde os gêmeos teriam ido?

Eu não costumo ser um cara curioso, mas naquela noite...

Pé ante pé, deixei o quarto em busca dos anfitriões. Não pareciam estar no andar de cima, então desci silenciosamente as escadas. Por que teriam saído àquela hora? Teria acontecido alguma coisa e não quiseram me incomodar? Estavam planejando me pregar alguma peça pela manhã? Tinham saído para um lanchinho noturno na cozinha? Se fosse o caso, bem poderiam ter me chamado!

 _Lanchinho noturno_. Ah, inocente que fui...

A porta da cozinha estava entreaberta; bem que Alexy havia comentado mais cedo que a maçaneta estava com problema. As luzes estavam apagadas exceto por uma iluminação vaga que parecia vir da geladeira. Felizmente — ah, felizmente…! — optei por espiar pela fresta da porta antes de entrar.

A geladeira estava de fato aberta. Meus olhos buscaram pelos dois sem registrar imediatamente o que significavam aquelas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão… e, ao chegarem à mesa, arregalaram-se em completo choque ante aquela cena que nunca, _jamais_ tinha imaginado assistir.

Lá estava Alexy, deitado sobre a mesa, completamente nu, com Armin entre suas pernas; este estava nu da cintura para baixo, a camisa do pijama aberta. E Armin estava… estava…

— Mais… ah, droga, mais fundo, Armin! Você… ah… sabe fazer melhor que isso! — Os quadris de Alexy se empurravam um tanto impacientes. Apesar do barulho da chuva e do vento, minha audição sempre foi bastante apurada, então eu conseguia entender muito bem o que diziam. E, só de ouvir aquelas palavras, estremeci.

Além dos sons… a luz da geladeira aberta trazia uma iluminação razoável à cena. Daquele ângulo, pude enxergar muito bem o pênis investindo contra a boca do moreno, que tentava segurar o ímpeto do irmão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra… enquanto os dedos da outra…

— Mmmf! — Armin retirou o membro ereto da boca — Fale baixo, vai acordar o Kentin!

Bem… eu agradecia a preocupação com a qualidade do meu sono, de qualquer forma.

— Olha essa tempestade, Armin! — O tom normalmente manhoso de Alexy estava um pouco mais rouco, e era bem claro o motivo — Os trovões abafam… se ele não acorda com eles, nem vai ouvir a gente aqui embaixo! Vem logo, vem… — As mãos delicadas deslizaram pelos ombros do outro, puxando-o mais para si. Pude finalmente notar o pênis de Armin, tão duro quanto o de seu irmão, roçando-se contra a entrada.

Minha cabeça chegou a uma conclusão bem óbvia como se fosse uma constatação simples, por mais chocante que fosse: _eles iam realmente fazer_.

Eram _irmãos_ , porra! E iam _fazer_!

E estava longe de ser a primeira vez.

A cozinha se encheu com os gemidos e ofegos dos dois, e eu sabia que deveria dar meia-volta, afundar no colchão e fingir que nunca vi nada, mas o caso era… _eu não conseguia sair dali_. Eu estava completamente enfeitiçado. Talvez fosse o surrealismo da situação, ou o fato de que aqueles gêmeos eram — admitamos — muito bonitos, e aquelas vozes… ouvi-los e _vê-los_ tendo prazer daquele jeito simples simplesmente pregava meus pés ao chão.

Entendam, eu sempre me achei um cara hétero. Quero dizer, passei metade da minha vida (talvez) lambendo os sapatos da Lynn, e meu primeiro — e até agora único — beijo foi justamente aquela vingança (meia-boca, admito) contra a Ambre. Nunca havia me interessado de fato por garotos, ainda que cercado de belos corpos masculinos na escola militar. Ou, talvez… eu preferisse justamente caras mais esguios como os gêmeos?

… A verdade é que só passei a pensar nisso depois porque, naquela hora, a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça eram dilemas sobre a minha sexualidade.

Ora, convenhamos… o perigo de ser notado por eles, aquela transa tão deliciosa e _errada_ … não tinha como não ficar duro naquela situação! Eu sentia aquele formigamento bem conhecido e não podia negar o que meu corpo tanto ansiava naquele momento… sem despregar os olhos dos dois, baixei ligeiramente o calção e a cueca, libertando meu membro necessitado e começando a me tocar. Levei a outra mão à boca porque, sinceramente, não confiava na minha habilidade de não fazer barulho com tantos estímulos eróticos ali, na minha frente.

Diabos, eu estava _batendo uma_ pros meus melhores amigos… que eram _irmãos_ e estavam ali, transando loucamente na mesa da cozinha! Eu era tão pervertido assim?

E a transa… eu fiquei fascinado. Fazer sexo parecia uma simples brincadeira entre eles. Sorriam um pro outro, riam e se provocavam. Armin chegou a pegar um frasco de chantilly ali sobre a mesa pra despejar no peito do irmão e lamber, e mesmo com a pouca luz pude ver aquele sorriso sapeca típico dele. Alexy sorria de volta, mordendo o lábio com aquele jeitinho delicioso dele, e se arqueava todo como se estivesse servindo seu próprio corpo ao irmão. Aquela cumplicidade… aquelas trocas de olhares ainda estavam ali, e nunca imaginei o quanto poderiam ser _sexies_ em um momento como aquele. Era tão gostoso que, por um momento, admito que tive vontade de participar daquele momento entre eles — ora, como não querer? Como não se sentir envolvido, seduzido por aquele jogo delicioso dos dois?

Mas claro que… no decorrer do tempo e das estocadas, mesmo aquele clima leve e divertido ia dando lugar ao desejo cada vez maior de gozar, e comigo não era diferente. Armin aumentava o ritmo, e eu também; e, enquanto os gemidos dos dois ecoavam cada vez mais altos na cozinha, eu me permitia arfar e suspirar, quase _lá_.

Gozamos praticamente juntos, nós três; mordi o lábio com força para abafar meus sons, por mais que soubesse que os dois estavam, naquele momento, em um mundo só deles e não me escutariam.

Verifiquei se não havia espirrado nada na porta da cozinha e, enquanto os dois se reconfortavam, subi apressadamente a fim de me recompor. Sabia que ainda levariam alguns minutos ajeitando a cozinha, então pude me limpar no banheiro.

Quando retornaram ao quarto, eu já estava encolhido em meu colchão, silencioso. Mas, definitivamente, não estava dormindo.

 **000**

Não adiantava eu fingir que não tinha visto nada, que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho muito estranho. Armin e Alexy agiam como sempre tinham agido na minha presença, mas já não conseguia deixar de enxergar coisas por trás de cada sorriso que direcionavam um ao outro, cada toque displicente, cada olhar que trocavam. Não conseguia mais olhar pra mesa deles sem enxergar Alexy enlaçando Armin com suas pernas, dizendo que o amava e pedindo para que o irmão fosse mais fundo dentro dele.

Droga, não conseguia mais olhar pra uma mísera latinha de chantilly da mesma maneira!

Mas o pior… o pior era que, depois daquilo, nenhuma outra fantasia me excitava mais. Fechava os olhos durante o banho e só conseguia enxergar aqueles dois; quantas vezes não tive sonhos quentes em que eu finalmente tinha a chance de participar daquilo tudo? Alexy e Armin talvez sequer imaginassem, mas haviam se tornado os inspiradores absolutos das minhas masturbações solitárias.

Não preciso dizer que acabei me resignando ao fato de que, sim, eu me sentia atraído por caras. Ou melhor… por dois caras em especial. Não tinha como ficar lutando e negando quando meu próprio corpo já respondia à questão à sua maneira, né? Não adiantava ficar me debatendo e tentando afirmar a mim mesmo que eu era hétero, que eu era _macho_ , que meu negócio era outro, que era só um momento de choque. Minha hesitação não durava muito quando as lembranças da voz de Alexy implorando daquele jeito ("Mais! Mais!") varriam meus argumentos contrários pra longe.

Eu tinha me viciado. Durante as semanas seguintes, quando eu passava a noite na casa dos gêmeos, havia se tornado uma rotina fingir dormir e esperar que os dois saíssem do quarto para segui-los e assistir ao que faziam. Quando os pais estavam em casa, usavam o banheiro do quarto; quando eles viajavam, iam pra cozinha, a sala ou até mesmo a garagem. Com o passar das noites, já tinha até um _modus operandi_ , e nem me dava ao trabalho de retirar as lentes ao me deitar, já que queria perder o mínimo possível dos momentos tórridos entre eles.

Em meio a tudo isso, pude ouvi-los comentar que a minha simples presença na casa era _excitante_. Que o risco de eu descobrir o que faziam os deixava ainda mais loucos. Aquilo me deixou um pouco orgulhoso, admito; saber que eu os excitava, ainda que indiretamente, fazia com que as coisas ficassem meio _empatadas_ , não? Mal sabiam eles que eu já sabia, e mais ainda, que me masturbava às escondidas enquanto assistia ao meu querido pornô particular.

E então, como já devem imaginar… estou passando mais uma noite na casa deles hoje.

Aqui estou eu, parado diante da porta da sala de estar, assistindo por uma discreta fresta às carícias provocantes entre eles. Logo eles vão começar, e eu já estou ansioso por mais uma dose desse delicioso vício. Vejo as mãos deslizando pelos corpos devagar, provocando-se naquele jogo só deles. Muito bem… estão se despindo e só isso já faz meu baixo-ventre formigar.

Os dois já estão completamente nus e Alexy está se sentando no colo de Armin. Será o passivo da vez, ao que parece… os dois às vezes revezam, da última vez foi o Armin a receber o irmão — de costas, apoiado à parede da garagem. Alexy parece um pouco mais sádico quando está _comendo_ e, puta que pariu, só de me lembrar já me arrepio…

Foco, Kentin.

Armin está beijando o ombro nu do irmão. Não parecem ter pressa desta vez. Isso é bom… não que eu também não goste de uma pegada mais firme, mas vê-los desfrutando um do outro é… provocante, eu diria. A boca de Armin desliza devagar pela pele macia do irmão, e dá pra ver que ele usa a língua aqui e ali; Alexy geme baixinho, os dedos deslizando desejosos pelos fios negros. Isso, bem devagar e bem gostoso, Armin, que eu quero ver tudo... não temos pressa, temos? Sinto meu membro já responder à cena e coloco uma mão dentro do calção, apertando-o por cima da cueca e soltando um mínimo suspiro.

— Vai ficar só assistindo… Kentin?

Ainda entorpecido pela expectativa e pelo tesão, ouço a voz tranquila de Alexy. Parece que alguém despejou um balde de gelo nas minhas costas.

 _Eles sabem que estou aqui_.

 **000**

Meu corpo treme, minha mente está em branco. _O que eu faço?_ Devo fingir que não estou aqui e fugir? Devo dizer que estava só de passagem, só ia pegar água na cozinha e não vi nada?

— Ooh, vamos, já chega desse teatrinho, não? — Alexy parece até divertido, mas que diabos… — Foi divertido fazer esses últimos _showzinhos_ pra você, mas por essa frestinha não dá pra ver muita coisa… vem cá, vem ver mais de perto…

Isso quer dizer que eles _sabiam_ das outras noites? Que eles sabiam que eu vinha há mais de um mês assistindo aos dois transarem? Eles estavam se divertindo às minhas custas? Ainda estou muito envergonhado, claro, mas não posso deixar de ficar um pouco indignado com isso!

Respiro fundo e enfim abro por completo a porta da sala de estar. Só o luar da enorme janela ilumina a cena, e parece se refletir nas peles tão claras dos gêmeos. Alexy está com a cabeça pousada sobre a de Armin, cujos lábios ainda roçam o peitoral do gêmeo, e essa imagem é tão… deliciosamente perturbadora que engulo em seco. Os dois estão me olhando, mas não vejo constrangimento ou indignação em seus rostos por estarem nus diante de um amigo bisbilhoteiro e excitado ( _pervertido, Kentin. Você é um pervertido_ ).

Na verdade — certo, pode ser só uma fantasia minha — parece que eles me olham como se me chamassem. Seus rostos… será que é só mais um dos meus sonhos eróticos? Alexy me olha manhoso e convidativo, enquanto os olhos de Armin externam um desejo que eu nunca tinha visto antes direcionado a mim. Estou arrepiado.

— Por que não se senta? — Armin sorri ladino, lambendo devagar a pele do irmão bem às minhas vistas — Relaxa, cara… fica bem à vontade…

Eu não consigo desobedecer. Diabos, estou tremendo. Sento-me ao lado dos dois no sofá, olhando-os fascinado. Alexy alisa calmamente os cabelos de Armin e sorri pra mim.

— Não precisa ficar tão envergonhado… na verdade… — Ele estica um braço, deslizando a mão pelo meu tronco. Quero gemer. _Não_ _posso_ gemer. Ah, vou enlouquecer… — Na verdade, ficamos felizes que goste de ver a gente, sabe? Quando eu notei você pela primeira vez, faz… duas semanas, Armin?... fiquei louco de tesão. O Min ainda ficou um pouco sem graça no começo, mas você sempre nos tratou tão bem… pelo menos… não pensa mal de nós, ou pensa?

Sinto os dedos desabotoarem habilmente meu pijama, abrindo-o, e logo a mão delicada está tocando diretamente o meu abdome. Não consigo deixar de ofegar, isso é tão… envolvente. _Alexy_ é envolvente.

— Eu… — Minha voz está rouca, compreensível. Não tenho como disfarçar — N-não, nunca… vocês se amam e… — E eu seria muito _hipócrita_ em julgá-los negativamente por isso, depois de tudo.

— Por isso nós amamos você, Kentinho! — O sorriso de Alexy se alarga como se estivéssemos conversando algo banal e divertido… como se eles não estivessem nus a meu lado no sofá — Você nos entende, nos aguenta… você é tão _fofo_!

— Mas não queremos excluir você, não é justo… você faz parte da _família_ , no fim das contas… — Armin entra na conversa — Você é como um irmão pra nós, então… não podemos deixar você sozinho assim… só assistindo...

"Como um irmão", né... considerando a relação _ardentemente fraternal_ entre eles, confesso que essa comparação me soa como uma proposta, no mínimo, excitante.

— Ei, Armin, sente só… tão definido… Kentinho, você é uma delícia…! Vem, Armin, olha só…

A mão de Armin se une à do irmão, alisando e arranhando de leve o tronco. O moreno morde o lábio e eu… eu suspiro, sentindo meu corpo se entorpecer. Mesmo depois do meu período na escola militar, ainda tinha uma certa… vergonha do meu corpo, talvez? De qualquer forma, não sou de exibi-lo por aí, e mesmo quando Alexy insiste em me trocar, costumo me virar pro canto. Mas eles fazem eu me sentir ineditamente à vontade agora… mais do que isso, eu me sinto tão _desejado_ que já estou ainda mais duro do que antes do flagra. Já não me incomodo, inclusive, com o fato de isso estar aparecendo sob o calção…

— Parece grande… — Os olhos de Armin estão cravados _vocês-sabem-muito-bem-onde_ e sinto meu rosto esquentar — Mostra pra gente, Kentinho…

Desvio ligeiramente o olhar. Eles querem ver a minha ereção, e ao mesmo tempo em que isso é constrangedor… meus dedos tremem querendo obedecer. Eu não me reconheço… em condições normais jamais faria uma coisa dessas, mas porra, imaginem o meu estado aqui! Meu corpo queima… eu me sinto uma espécie de _brinquedo novo_ deles, e isso me excita como nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer. Obviamente me rendo. Devagar, começo a baixar meu calção e a cueca, e me arrepio ao finalmente expor meu membro aos olhos dos dois.

Crio coragem e torno a erguer meus olhos para os gêmeos. Armin está um pouco corado e morde o lábio de leve ao observar meu órgão. Já Alexy lambe descaradamente os lábios pra mim.

— Hoje você não vai precisar se aliviar sozinho, Kentin… — Como ele consegue dizer esse tipo de coisa de um jeito tão suave? Céus! — Vamos cuidar disso pra você… tá?

Ele sorri pra mim e vira um pouco o tronco na minha direção, segurando meu rosto e me puxando pra si. Posso ver Alexy fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, e já sei o que ele pretende fazer. A boca dele… finalmente encontra a minha, e sinto meu corpo se aquecer por dentro, uma sensação engraçada no meu estômago.

É, este é o meu primeiro beijo _de verdade_. Com um cara. Com o _Alexy_. E querem saber…? Essa língua morna, as mãos macias no meu rosto, tudo isso faz eu me sentir bem como nunca me senti antes. O beijo dele é ardente, algo faminto, e a língua dele invade e explora a minha boca como se tomasse posse dela... ou como se desejasse varrer qualquer resquício de beijos passados (o que sinceramente agradeço).

Enquanto eu vou pegando o jeito pra corresponder, vez ou outra alisando a língua de Alexy com a minha, sinto meus braços serem gentilmente puxados para trás e a camisa aberta do meu pijama ser despida um tanto desajeitadamente — compreensível, já que Armin ainda está de lado com o irmão no colo. Os dedos dele são um pouco mais ásperos que os do gêmeo, talvez por sua vida de _gamer_ ou por não usar hidratantes para as mãos como o irmão. Suspiro entre os lábios de Alexy ao sentir quatro mãos explorarem meu peito e minhas costas, e sinto meu membro roçar deliciosamente a coxa dele.

O beijo termina com uma mordidinha marota no meu lábio inferior, puxando de leve. Alexy realmente gosta de provocar… está sorrindo tranquilamente enquanto estou aqui, arfante. Respiro fundo para me acalmar, mas logo ouço a voz algo queixosa de Armin:

— Aah, não é justo…! Também quero beijar o Kentinho!

Não quero demonstrar o quanto adorei ouvir isso, mas um risinho escapa pelo meu nariz. O moreno sorri pra mim, chamando com o dedo, enquanto Alexy ri abertamente. Não posso deixá-lo esperando, certo? Desta vez sou eu a iniciar o beijo, um pouco desajeitado pela posição, provando da boca de Armin. São beijos um pouco diferentes, não sei explicar muito bem, mas são deliciosos da mesma forma. Ele é um pouco mais brincalhão… roça os lábios, finge que vai fugir e torna a aprofundar o beijo, isso me diverte. Enquanto isso, os lábios de Alexy passeiam pelo meu ombro e pescoço, como se ele quisesse deixar claro que ainda está aqui. Como se fosse possível esquecer…

Armin se despede aos poucos da minha boca, desfazendo o beijo em uma série de selinhos. Sorrimos os três e, sabem… eu finalmente me sinto _parte_ disso, dessa cumplicidade erótica, não me sinto mais um intruso. Da mesma forma como eu sinto prazer em estar com eles, eles também estão gostando da minha presença. Isso me deixa excitado, claro, mas também me deixa feliz.

Os dois trocam um olhar misterioso. Conheço esse olhar bem demais… eles vão aprontar. Alexy deixa o colo de Armin e os dois se levantam do sofá… mas nem tenho tempo pra indagar o motivo. Os dois estão se ajoelhando diante de mim e, sincronizados, afastam minhas coxas — meu calção e minha cueca ainda prendem meus tornozelos, nem tinha notado — para terem acesso livre ao meu…

 _Peraí_.

— V-vocês… o que vão fazer? — Eu tô realmente incrédulo. Os dois _piscam_ pra mim. Como podem, esses dois demônios! Alexy é o primeiro a… — A-ah!

Eu me arqueio no sofá. Sem qualquer hesitação, Alexy acaba de colocar meu membro na boca! Está descendo devagar, o olhar lilás cravado na minha reação. Quero desviar o olhar, mas não consigo. Logo ele coloca o mais fundo que consegue, sugando, e eu estremeço. Agarro-me ao sofá, minha cabeça está… rodando, não posso me render agora! Logo ele torna a subir pelo meu pênis, despedindo-se dele com um _beijinho_ na extremidade.

É a deixa para o irmão fazer o mesmo, e deixo escapar um gemido agoniado ao sentir meu órgão novamente abrigado, desta vez na umidade e no calor da boca de Armin. Como eles não se envergonham em ficar me olhando enquanto têm meu membro na boca deles?! Eu não sei como reagiria. Agarro-me aos fios negros sem me conter, sentindo Alexy beijar minha coxa.

Armin tira o membro da boca. Nova troca de olhares entre os irmãos e, enfim…

— Ah! Cacet…!

Eles estão _lambendo_ a minha ereção, um de cada lado! Acho que me esqueci de como se respira, não consigo…! Eles estão olhando pra mim e meu pênis pulsa violentamente — oh, acho que escapou um pouquinho de pré-gozo — eu preciso morder minha mão. É uma agonia que nunca senti na minha vida… nunca quis tanto gozar na minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que isso pare… quero que dure pra sempre, essas línguas molhadas e felinas em mim que de quando em quando se encontram deliciosamente, esses olhos famintos… ouço-os gemer baixinho enquanto me tocam e me lambem, isso é tão…

Será que vocês conseguem imaginar a cena incrível que estou vendo entre as minhas pernas agora? Dois belos gêmeos lambendo o meu membro como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Isso é... eu me sinto poderoso, desejado, é a realização de uma fantasia que eu nunca esperava conseguir! Eu me sinto... extasiado, sei lá. Agarro-me aos cabelos dos dois, e meus gemidos já estão mais altos e livres. Não sou capaz de contê-los a essa altura.

Em sincronia, eles vão subindo aos beijos pelo meu membro e colam os lábios à extremidade sensível e já gotejante, começando a lamber e sugar, e agora sei que não aguento mais, já sinto vir e é dos bons... minha mente se nublando… meus pensamentos…

…

Voltando à realidade depois do clímax, abro os olhos ainda um pouco atordoado.

Eles estão melados com o meu gozo. Melados. Com. O _meu_. Gozo. E, enquanto ainda estou aqui, derreado sobre o sofá, lutando por ar, esses _íncubos_ estão se beijando e se lambendo na minha frente, limpando um ao outro. Acabei de gozar e já sinto meu baixo-ventre dar uma pulsada dolorida porque, céus, _olha essa cena_ , não consigo não pirar nela! Eles notam meu olhar ainda meio febril e sorriem.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom, Kentinho… por que nunca te chupamos antes? — Que diabos, Armin!

— Vamos pro meu quarto — A voz de Alexy está um pouco mais rouca. Os gêmeos estão bem excitados ainda, isso é perceptível — Mais espaço...

Os dois se levantam, e posso vislumbrar suas ereções à altura dos meus olhos. Sou puxado por eles para me levantar, e devo confessar que estou um pouco trêmulo ainda. Tropeço ligeiramente, meus tornozelos ainda presos. Diabos… não estou com cabeça ou paciência pra esse tipo de _detalhe_. Desvencilho-me das peças um tanto desajeitado e deixo por aqui mesmo. Amanhã eu pego, dane-se…

Estamos os três totalmente nus subindo as escadas um pouco atropeladamente, aos beijos. Já estamos à porta do quarto de Alexy e estremeço em antecipação pelo que está prestes a acontecer ali dentro.

Que não seja um sonho, por todos os deuses!

 **000**

Os dois se soltam de mim e se deitam no colchão do meio, abraçados. Por um breve momento, parecem dois anjos de candura sorrindo pra mim. Acendo o abajur e paro diante do colchão, observando-os ainda em pé.

\- Kentinho, hoje queremos te dar um presente... - Alexy sorri - Ou melhor, _dois_.

— Isso mesmo, Kentinho, hoje você vai ser o _seme-alfa_ — Arqueio uma sobrancelha em muda indagação, muitas vezes Armin diz umas coisas meio estranhas. Ele apenas sorri e esclarece — Seremos seus hoje, isso que eu quis dizer. Vai comer a gente, que tal?

— Mas olha, eu vou primeiro! Quero que ele perca a virgindade comigo! Né, Kentinho?

Estou começando a me acostumar à forma displicente como eles falam de _sexo_. Apenas mordo o lábio, sentindo a excitação ir voltando apenas por me imaginar tomando aqueles dois. Verdade... estou prestes a perder a virgindade, mas por algum motivo não me sinto nem um pouco nervoso.

Eu vou perder a minha virgindade em um delicioso _ménage à trois_ com meus melhores amigos, que, por sinal, são gêmeos lindos. É surreal, eu sei, mas não consigo perder muito tempo pensando sobre isso... não quando os dois estão me olhando com esses sorrisos tão adoráveis e estendendo os braços em minha direção num delicioso convite.

Junto-me a eles e nossos corpos se embolam deliciosamente. As bocas se revezam sobre a minha, as mãos exploram avidamente meu corpo nu e já não tenho muita certeza de quem é a coxa ou bunda que minhas mãos apertam com tanta vontade. Consigo sentir o cheiro característico de sêmen em seus rostos e um resquício meio amargo em suas bocas, e fico louco em pensar que esse cheiro é _meu_ , que eu deixei o meu cheiro e o meu gosto mais íntimo neles. Como se eu tivesse _demarcado território_ , talvez. Bem, não preciso dizer que já estou duro de novo com tantos estímulos e tanto desejo.

— Hum... vamos, te quero logo... — A voz de Alexy, um pouco ofegante, me arrepia. Armin sorri e se afasta ligeiramente pra que eu tenha melhor acesso ao corpo do irmão.

Não perderia a chance de me fartar naquele corpo que me inspirou em tantas noites solitárias. Debruço-me sobre ele, lambendo-lhe os lábios em vez de beijá-lo propriamente, e Alexy ri — ora, eu também sei provocar! Desço minha boca pelo pescoço macio, pela clavícula tão bonita, pelo peito claro, pelos mamilos rosados... não perco a chance de explorar cada canto, extrair cada suspiro dele. Sinto Armin beijar devotadamente as minhas costas e não posso deixar de sorrir.

Eu nunca tinha explorado o corpo de outro homem, então me demoro em conhecer cada canto. Desço por seu corpo e vejo a ereção de Alexy… rosada, rija, um pouco úmida. Não vou negar que… tenho muita vontade de experimentar, de retribuir o que ele fez por mim na sala. Devo? Um pouco hesitante, aproximo minha boca e deposito um _beijo_ na glande sensível antes de tomar coragem e colocar aos poucos o pênis na boca.

— Nngh… K-Kentin…!

Ouço Alexy gemer meu nome e isso me traz um arrepio tão delicioso! Ergo os olhos para ele e fito seu rosto corado e desejoso me olhando de volta. Ele leva uma mão aos meus cabelos e sinto outra, de Armin, também afagar meus fios castanhos.

— Devagar… — Armin me instrui — Não queremos que se engasgue, certo? Meu irmão tem um gosto bom, não tem? Use um pouco a língua, ele adora…

Um tanto atrapalhado, tento seguir as recomendações de Armin. Sinto o membro de Alexy pulsar contra minha língua, quente, e os quadris dele começam a se mover em minha direção. Contenho-o com certa firmeza, já conheço essa impaciência de outras noites e quero aprender a fazer isso direito; em resposta, a mão dele em meus cabelos se aferra com mais força, tentando me puxar mais pra si. Resisto, lutando pra impor meu próprio ritmo — cara _teimoso_! Já posso sentir um sabor um pouco amargo em minha boca, provavelmente o pré-gozo.

Alexy suspira e abre mais as pernas, erguendo-as um pouco e segurando-as por sob o joelho.

— K-Kentin… não vou aguentar muito… me prepara…

Retiro o membro da boca por um momento para observar a forma como ele _se abre_ pra mim, oferecendo o próprio corpo. Mesmo com um pedido tão… _direto_ , Alexy desvia ligeiramente o olhar, um pouco tímido. Armin ri baixinho e alisa os cabelos azulados.

Não são _adoráveis_?

— Shhh… não precisa ficar assim, é o nosso Kentinho… — Beija-lhe a testa, carinhoso, e Alexy acaba por sorrir para o irmão… e depois pra mim.

— _Nosso_ Kentinho… — O sorriso suave logo toma um matiz mais malicioso e sinto meu rosto arder. Como eles podem alternar entre timidez e malícia desse jeito? — Cuida de mim, Kentin...

Engulo em seco, entendendo o pedido pra que eu retornasse ao que fazia, e observo a entrada exposta. Ela está se contraindo um pouco, ritmadamente, é a isso que chamam de "piscar"? Parece que Alexy está extremamente excitado, mas tenho medo de acabar por machucá-lo nessas condições. Olho preocupado para Armin, que sorri compreensivo.

— Não precisa ter medo. Vem, vamos prepará-lo juntos… — Armin leva um dedo à própria boca, umedecendo-o com saliva — Vê, é só ir com calma… mas sabe, ele tá longe de ser virgem…

— _Armin!_ — Alexy parece um pouco ofendido, mas o moreno apenas ri e pisca para o irmão. Eles sabem que eu sei muito bem disso…

Armin insere o dedo em seu irmão bem diante de mim. Não é uma cena de todo inédita, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ver tão de perto. Ele move o dedo em vaivém algumas vezes, devagar, e Alexy ofega em resposta, visivelmente gostando. Armin torna a me olhar.

— Vem… junta o seu dedo ao meu aqui dentro…

Com a outra mão, Armin apanha a minha e suga meu dedo médio com lascívia, lambendo e o molhando bastante. Sinto meu membro pulsar, lembrando-me do _trato_ que os dois haviam me dado na sala. Quando ele parece satisfeito, leva a minha mão até a parte íntima de Alexy. Respiro fundo, criando coragem, e gentilmente (ou assim espero) coloco meu dedo dentro dele, junto ao do moreno.

Mesmo que Alexy já tenha transado várias vezes, é surpreendente como o canal é apertado e quente! Ou… bom, na verdade talvez isso seja normal e eu é que esteja aprendendo a lidar com essa região do corpo. Movo meu dedo devagar, roçando-o contra as paredes estreitas e o de Armin, e o vejo morder o lábio a meu lado. Eu entendo… também acho excitante que estejamos preparando Alexy juntos. Por falar nele, dá pra ver que ele segura as pernas com um pouco mais de força, um pouquinho incomodado, mas aparentemente gostando. Ele nos olha com desejo e carinho, e não posso deixar de sorrir pra ele.

Seus arfares trazem cada vez menos incômodo e cada vez mais prazer, o que é um bom sinal. Em dado momento, Alexy ofega mais alto, arqueando-se, e percebo que aparentemente atingimos um ponto mais sensível dentro dele.

— Tente guardar esta posição, Kentinho… — A voz baixa de Armin está um pouco rouca; assim como acontece comigo, ele também se excita só em ver as reações prazerosas do irmão.

Alexy se move impaciente contra os dedos, e nem precisa abrir a boca pra anunciar que está pronto. Armin também se dá por satisfeito, retirando cuidadosamente o dedo, e faço o mesmo.

— Agora é com você… — Ele sorri, dando-me um selinho e se afastando um pouco em direção ao rosto de Alexy. Suspiro e me aproximo, ajoelhado sobre o colchão, apoiando as pernas de Alexy para que ele não se canse. Meu membro roça a entrada quente e mordo o lábio de leve por um momento.

— E-eu… eu vou com calma, prometo… — Tento acalmá-lo. Ele sorri pra mim.

— Eu sei… vem, Kentin, me toma pra você…

 _Apertado_. À medida que vou entrando, essa é a sensação principal. Nunca senti isto aqui na minha vida… Alexy é quente, apertado e macio por dentro. Ele está respirando devagar, controlando-se e tentando relaxar; sei que o começo é um pouco difícil e tento ser gentil. Logo estou completamente dentro e ele me dá um sorriso meio ofegante.

— Eu espero… — Prometo a ele. Pode não ser a primeira vez dele, mas é a _nossa_ , e quero que saia da melhor forma possível.

Sua ereção está diante de mim, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a ficar mais relaxado. Seguro-a com a mão, alisando e sentindo a textura rija, o órgão pulsante. Alexy geme baixinho em resposta e Armin, os olhos azuis fixos em cada gesto meu, sorri em tom aprovador, vez ou outra depositando beijos _castos_ na testa de seu gêmeo.

Alexy fita o irmão por um momento e o chama, sussurrando algo ao seu ouvido. Vejo Armin arregalar os olhos por um momento e em seguida morder o lábio em uma expressão maliciosa. Dá-lhe um selinho o chamando de "safadinho" e olha em minha direção.

— Parece que o Alex deixou eu brincar também… — Armin se endireita, ajoelhado no colchão, e passa uma perna por sobre o gêmeo, voltado para mim. Ostenta um sorriso típico dele.

Contudo, algo ainda me incomoda.

— Hum… Armin… me diga, você não tá… sabe… com _ciúme_? — Não posso deixar de fazer esta pergunta. Afinal… estou transando com Alexy e ele parece tão tranquilo! Não se sente incomodado? Colocado pra escanteio, talvez?

Mas Armin apenas alisa meu rosto.

— Claro que não… — Sorri — Eu e o Alex… nós somos um só — O tom suave é um tanto raro de se ouvir vindo dele — Ele tá feliz, e eu tô feliz também, porque é você, Kentinho. Você é o único que pode ter nós dois assim… — Confesso que não sei o que responder… Armin prossegue: — Então aproveita direitinho, tá? Porque somos seus e você é _nosso_...

O moreno me enlaça pelo pescoço, puxando-me para um beijo carinhoso. Correspondo por alguns momentos, sentindo Alexy rebolar ligeiramente, e não consigo conter um gemido. Armin parte ligeiramente o beijo, dizendo com os lábios ainda se roçando aos meus:

— Pode começar a se mover…

Assinto, começando a mover devagar os quadris, e ouço um gemido longo de Alexy em resposta.

— Aaaah, finalmente…! Vem fundo, Kentin…!

Aos poucos vou pegando o jeito com a movimentação. Quase saio de dentro dele para a seguir me empurrar contra seu corpo, e é delicioso ver como ele se arqueia cada vez mais à vontade. Com as mãos agora livres, já que estou apoiando suas pernas suspensas, vejo-o se agarrar sôfrego às coxas do irmão. Armin ainda está diante de mim, com Alexy entre suas pernas.

— Só pra você, Kentinho… — Armin inclina o tronco, abaixando-se de forma que sua boca fique diante da ereção de Alexy; já a dele está à altura do rosto do irmão — Oh… e se olhar pra sua direita, vai ficar ainda melhor...

 _Sessenta e nove_.

Meus quadris estão se movendo um pouco mais rápido em resposta ao tesão que parece ter triplicado com uma cena tão deliciosa. Os gêmeos estão se chupando na minha frente enquanto eu estou tomando Alexy. Olho à minha direita e finalmente entendo o motivo da dica de Armin: acabo me deparando com o espelho do quarto… _safados!_ Posso ver perfeitamente Alexy lambendo e esfregando o rosto no pênis de Armin enquanto tem sua ereção _devorada_ por ele. E também posso ver meu próprio membro ligado ao corpo de Alexy, entrando e saindo… entrando e saindo…

— Mmm… — De quando em quando, Alexy libera a boca para me provocar — Isso tá tão gostoso... Kentin… mais fundo… quero… te sentir todo…!

A tentação de fechar os olhos é muito grande; faço-o por alguns momentos, mas logo torno a abri-los pra aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo. O quarto se enche com os _nossos_ gemidos… nós três tendo prazer _juntos_. É inebriante. Meu corpo se choca cada vez mais veloz contra os quadris de Alexy em um som característico… também consigo ouvir o som da sucção de Armin no membro do irmão; os sons de ambos abafados pela _atividade_ a que estão se dedicando. Vou cada vez mais fundo e forte, já não sinto vergonha ou receio do que estou fazendo.

— AH! — Vejo o corpo de Alexy se arquear com tanta violência que Armin precisa usar uma mão para se equilibrar sobre o corpo do gêmeo — Aí… d-de novo, Kentin!

 _Achei._

Tento atingir novamente o ponto dentro dele que tanto lhe deu prazer, e os sons cada vez mais desinibidos de Alexy me mostram que estou conseguindo _com louvor_. Eu me inclino um pouco, beijando a pele sensível da parte posterior da coxa macia, e entre os gemidos posso ouvi-lo também suspirar. Ele é tão perfeito, céus, esses dois são tão…! Não posso deixar de adorá-lo, de tentar convencer a mim mesmo que _sim_ , sou eu que estou dentro dele, sou eu — junto com Armin — o responsável pelos sons prazerosos que ele emite sem qualquer pudor. Beijo, afago, penetro, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, e querem saber… cheguei a imaginar que era complicado conciliar esse tipo de coisa, mas quando seu corpo _pede_ por isso, torna-se fácil, instintivo, natural.

Aliás, já que estamos nisso, confesso que agora meus quadris já não me obedecem plenamente: parece uma espécie de _instinto_ do meu corpo, se é que isso existe… o instinto de tentar reduzir ao máximo nossa distância, quem sabe me _fundir_ a eles e estar sempre junto quando eles se dão prazer? Eu me movo no automático, e sei que não vou aguentar mais que alguns segundos.

— K-Kentin… só mais… ah, _Kentin!_

Que delícia! Ele está se contraindo todo ao redor do meu membro, gemendo alto e se arqueando, e preenchendo a boca de Armin com seu gozo… e _senti-lo gozar_ desta forma, estando dentro dele, é incrível! Muito melhor que apenas assistir! Não tem como resistir a algo assim… eu só consigo me empurrar com força pra dentro dele, desesperado, enquanto meu baixo-ventre se esquenta e…

— Nnngh! _Alexy_!

 _Rendição_.

Minha visão está enevoada, as coisas um pouco confusas… nós três nos contorcemos de prazer e me agarro às coxas de Alexy em busca de algum apoio. Passam-se alguns segundos… só o que se escuta, por enquanto, é o som de nossas respirações descompassadas. Armin ergue o corpo, ainda um pouco trêmulo, e me puxa para um beijo mais raso, já que nosso fôlego é pouco, mais um roçar de lábios e línguas. Sinto o gosto de Alexy em sua boca.

Acho que estou começando a me acostumar a esse gosto amargo de esperma. Nem é tão ruim…

Findo o beijo, olho para Alexy. Ele tem uma expressão extremamente satisfeita no rosto um pouco melado com o prazer de Armin e chama a nós dois com os braços. Como resistir, não é? Saio devagar de dentro dele e me aninho em seus braços, assim como o moreno. Sou puxado ao encontro dos lábios de Alexy e os tomo sem pressa, apreciando desta vez o gosto de Armin dando o tom do beijo.

— Foi tão bom… — Alexy parece nas nuvens, roçando delicadamente os lábios nos meus. Bem, eu também me sinto assim… — Gostei tanto de te sentir dentro de mim, Kentinho…

— Você pegou o jeito muito rápido… — Armin sorri, piscando pra mim — Sério mesmo que foi sua primeira vez?

Sinto meu rosto corar e desvio ligeiramente os olhos, constrangido.

— F-foi… — Uma primeira vez muito _atípica_ , devo acrescentar. Sinto a mão de Armin afagar meus cabelos.

— E foi bom?

— M-mas que pergunta! Achei que ficou bem óbvio… foi… incrível...

— E eu me sinto honrado… — A voz de Alexy, mais suave, retorna à conversa — … por ter sido o seu primeiro, Kentinho…

Sorrio. Não importam as circunstâncias, ele sempre consegue ser adorável. Armin suspira e se aninha no peito do irmão, beijando a pele de leve. É engraçado vê-lo assim manhoso (normalmente é Alexy a agir assim), mas descobri durante minhas… _sessões de voyeurismo_ que ele costuma ficar assim depois de gozar. Que fofo...

— Só tem uma coisa… — A voz de Armin beira um resmungo quando ergue os olhos azuis pra mim.

— O que foi?

— _Eu também quero._

Eu não sei se rio da cara de abandono do Armin, do tom manhoso e pidão, ou se rio de nervosismo e exasperação por ele dizer de uma forma tão displicente que quer transar comigo (certo, eu já deveria estar me acostumando à forma como eles falam disso). Só sei que rio junto com Alexy.

E, claro, puxo Armin para um beijo _caprichado_.

 **000**

Já disse que adoro a sensação dos nossos corpos embolados assim?

Novamente estamos, nós três, nos confundindo, tocando aleatoriamente, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e apertões. Suspiros e _gemidinhos_ aqui e ali, e sinceramente, não importa tanto saber a quem pertencem, já que quero dar todo o prazer possível a _ambos_. Penso em cada noite que passei sozinho me tocando em homenagem a eles e busco seus membros em minhas mãos, massageando-os, sentindo-os em meus dedos e me deliciando com seus gemidos.

Claro que a idade ajuda… já estamos novamente excitados, e olhem que já gozei duas vezes esta noite. Armin sorri ao constatar isso e me empurra delicadamente, afastando-me um pouco. Vejo o moreno se sobrepor ao irmão ainda deitado, sorrindo pra ele que está entre suas pernas. Por sinal… o que exatamente ele tá planejando nessa posição? Ele está com as pernas um tanto separadas, praticamente deitado sobre o gêmeo. Ele olha pra trás… pra _mim_...

— Kentinho, agora é minha vez… já sabe o que fazer, né? Me prepara direitinho!

Armin cora, mordendo o lábio de leve, mas empina os quadris, apoiando-se nos joelhos e nos antebraços. Suspiro, aproximando-me e separando as nádegas um pouco mais para expor a entrada. Ouço-o bufar baixo.

—- Ah, droga… isso é um pouco constrangedor… — Armin resmunga, afundando o rosto no peito de Alexy, e rio baixinho em resposta.

— Já devia estar acostumado, depois de tudo o que seu irmão faz com você…

Os dois acabam rindo com a minha pequena provocação. Posso dizer que é a _convivência_ … Alexy estende a mão buscando pela minha, e me inclino para que ele possa conseguir o seu intento: levá-la à própria boca, sugando e lambendo meus dedos com capricho. Se Armin tinha me ajudado a prepará-lo, desta vez ele pretende retribuir o _favor_. Suspiro com a língua de Alexy em minha pele.

— Hum… — Soltando minha mão com um sorriso — Cuide bem do meu irmãozinho, certo? Amo demais esse menino e só _empresto_ porque te amo também…

Ainda não consigo lidar com a _sensualidade meiga_ (ou seria _meiguice sexy_?) de Alexy e só posso corar em resposta. Armin ri baixinho, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seu peitoral, e decido me concentrar em finalmente prepará-lo.

Como Armin tinha sido o primeiro a colocar o dedo anteriormente… preparar alguém sozinho é um pouco diferente. Sinto meu primeiro dedo romper aos poucos as barreiras iniciais do canal, dilatando-o aos poucos. Sei que Armin também não é virgem, então suponho que essa resistência já tenha sido maior em outros tempos, mas ainda assim… como no caso de Alexy, sinto o aperto e o calor em meu dedo, junto com o receio de machucá-lo. Fico atento a cada som que ele emite, mas ele parece até tranquilo… movo meu dedo algumas vezes, testando.

— Hum… tá indo bem, Kentinho… — Armin está com o rosto voltado para trás, aninhado em Alexy — Pode colocar mais um agora…

Com cuidado, coloco o segundo dedo e o ouço suspirar em uma tentativa de relaxar o próprio corpo. Alexy alisa calmamente as costas do irmão enquanto o preparo da melhor forma possível. Esta posição parece um pouco mais fácil, acho... separo ligeiramente os dedos, aprofundo-os e recuo, tentando dilatá-lo o melhor possível e ao mesmo tempo procurando por…

— Uuuhn…

Ouço um gemido gutural e Armin se arqueia, afundando o rosto no gêmeo enquanto rebola ligeiramente. É, parece que também achei seu ponto mais sensível. Pressiono mais algumas vezes e, sim, confesso que foi mais pra provocar do que qualquer outra coisa, mas vê-lo se contorcendo como ele está fazendo agora, como um _gato manhoso_ , não deixa de ser excitante. Alexy gemeu junto com ele, imagino que deva gostar de ver o irmão nessa situação...

— Posso…? — Minha voz está um tanto falha. Armin assente com a cabeça, empinando mais as nádegas e se ajeitando — Qualquer coisa é só falar…

E novamente meu pênis é mergulhado em uma cavidade quente, apertada, macia… vou desbravando cada centímetro do interior do corpo de Armin, acomodando-me, e o encaixe é perfeito da mesma forma como foi com Alexy. Armin suspira baixinho, os quadris se movendo ligeiramente ao sabor da invasão, e ouço um gemido baixo de Alexy em resposta. Não entendo a reação dele… olho para o espelho, curioso, e enfim acabo descobrindo, bem como também finalmente entendo o que Armin pretendia ficando em cima do irmão.

 _Frottage_ , é como chamam. O ato (ou, no caso desse reflexo no espelho, a _arte_ ) de roçar os pênis um contra o outro. _Luta de espadas_. Ou, em outras palavras, a visão deliciosa dos gêmeos se esfregando intimamente enquanto estou dentro de um deles.

 _Filhos da mãe!_ Querem me deixar louco com essas ideias insanas?!

— Hum… pode mexer, Kentinho… — A voz de Alexy não disfarça o prazer que está sentindo com o contato entre os membros — Vai fundo que maninho aguenta, vai…

Espero que aguente, mesmo, porque não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. Começo a recuar devagar, tornando então a me empurrar pra dentro dele, e Armin responde com um gemido rouco. Seus quadris se esfregam sobre Alexy, que geme descaradamente em resposta.

Curvo-me sobre Armin, beijando-lhe as costas com todo o desejo que sinto, e começo a estocá-lo ritmadamente. Ele não parece sentir muita dor, e até mesmo dá uma ligeira _rebolada_ em resposta aos movimentos — provavelmente uma forma de provocar a mim e ao gêmeo ao mesmo tempo. Inclino-me ligeiramente para o lado e me deparo com o rosto corado de Alexy.

— K-Ken-tin… Armin… mais…!

Tomo os lábios dele com vontade enquanto começo a ir mais firme dentro do outro. De certa forma, eu me sinto como se estivesse _comendo os dois ao mesmo tempo_. Juro, a sensação é…! Agarro-me aos quadris de Armin para me firmar enquanto vou cada vez com mais vontade, esfregando-me contra ele e imaginando (e ouvindo por meio dos gemidos que ele deixa escapar durante o beijo) a forma como esse movimento é transmitido até Alexy. Por sinal, Alexy se agarra com vontade às minhas nádegas com vontade, numa tentativa desesperada de aumentar o contato e conseguir mais prazer de nós.

A visão era excitante pelo espelho, mas estar aqui, colado a eles, é _muito_ melhor. Então, sinceramente, enxergar não faz tanta falta quando posso sentir com tanta propriedade. Minha pele se esfrega contra a pele quente de Armin, que faz o mesmo no corpo do irmão, e finalmente me sinto de fato _unido_ a estes dois.

— Da próxima vez… — Ouço a voz arfante de Armin sufocada no pescoço de Alexy — … quero estar dentro de você quando ele vier em mim…

— Uuhn… já quero isso logo… ah...

A conversa entre os irmãos me excita ainda mais, e meus quadris já respondem àquelas palavras investindo com vontade. Então haverá uma próxima vez. _Próximas vezes_. Por favor, que não seja mais um dos meus sonhos eróticos! Só de pensar em tê-los de novo, eu fico até…

— AH! Aí, Kentin! _Bem aí!_

Ouço a voz extasiada de Armin. Parece que achei _de novo_. Claro que torno a mirar naquele ponto, me empurrando e sentindo o corpo dele se sacudir sob o meu. O ímpeto o faz se esfregar com mais força contra Alexy, e posso ouvir um gemido engasgado pelo prazer gerado pelas ereções prensadas uma contra a outra.

— V-vamos juntos…? — Alexy realmente parece não se aguentar mais, suas pernas inquietas entre as de Armin — Já tô quase…!

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, só sei que ouvir isso… neste exato momento meus quadris estão estocando Armin de uma forma frenética e quase alheia à minha vontade. Cada mão busca os cabelos de um dos gêmeos, quero que olhem pra _mim_ num momento desses.

— Podem vir… — Minha voz está falhando, já sinto aquele calor no baixo-ventre e sei que meu orgasmo está próximo — Com vontade… olhando pra m-mim…

Sinto os corpos abaixo de mim estremecerem e eles me respondem da melhor forma possível: _gozando juntos_. Sinto as mãos de Alexy se agarrarem às minhas costas, ensanduichando Armin entre nós dois, e suas unhas me arranham com vontade; já Armin, o rosto virado pra mim, arqueia-se com vontade, esfregando-se todo contra o gêmeo, e sinto seu canal apertar meu pênis descontroladamente... e fica mais difícil vencer a deliciosa resistência que me envolve.

Os olhos dos dois estão fechados, entregues… seus lábios abertos… os rostos corados… e suas vozes, céus, a forma como gemem juntos…! Tudo isso pra mim, _só pra mim!_ Eu me empurro mais uma vez pra dentro de Armin e sinto minhas pálpebras pesarem… quero continuar vendo aquela imagem, aquela _miragem_ , aquela fantasia, mas meu próprio clímax não pode esperar e minha mente já está se desligando…

— Ah, droga… eu vou… eu tô… nngh… _Armin_...!

Rendido, _mais uma vez_ , a esses gêmeos famintos…

Meu corpo ainda treme um pouco enquanto tento não pesar muito sobre eles. Novamente nossas respirações estão descompassadas — digo, descompassadas em relação ao habitual, já que parecem estar, as três, em um ritmo só.

Suspiro, retirando-me de dentro de Armin e me sentando ainda ofegante sobre meus calcanhares, observando-os. Eles ficam tão lindos abraçados desse jeito…! Armin respira fundo, criando coragem e rolando para o lado de forma a deixar o irmão respirar melhor. Seus troncos estão melados, as essências de ambos misturadas.

A bem da verdade, nem sei dizer se estariam misturadas, já que os dois parecem mesmo _um só_.

Talvez vocês não entendam o calor no meu peito, a _paixão_ que me consome quando os vejo aqui diante de mim, ofegantes, lânguidos depois de terem se entregado _a mim_ sem qualquer receio. E eles estão me olhando, e em seus olhos, além de satisfação, vejo muito carinho. Eu me inclino e passo a lamber a pele de seus abdômens, sem me conter; vou revezando entre um e outro, e logo os sinto acariciando meus cabelos. Erguendo meus olhos pra eles, vejo que estão… _felizes_ com o que eu estou fazendo.

Já não diria que me acostumei ao sabor deles. Enquanto minha língua desliza por eles, limpando-os, eu acho que já posso dizer que _gosto_ do sabor. Já posso dizer que quero provar mais vezes…

 **000**

— Tá tudo bem…?

Ouço a voz suave de Alexy à minha direita. Estou deitado entre eles, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, rendido ao torpor natural de quem acabou de gozar três vezes. Eles me abraçam, um de cada lado, enquanto meus braços os envolvem de volta. Eu me sinto tão acolhido… como acho que nunca me senti.

— Como não haveria de estar…? — Não consigo desfazer o sorriso satisfeito e meio _bobo_ no meu rosto.

— É que… sei lá, vai que você se arrepende… ou fica nos achando dois malucos…

— Vocês _são_ dois malucos, e eu sou o terceiro! — Não consigo deixar de rir — Eu… bom, eu sei que o que a gente fez não é exatamente _convencional_ , mas eu seria um idiota se fosse me arrepender de tudo, até porque já vinha fantasiando com isso há tempos…

— Aah, _Kentinho safadinho!_ — Ouço Armin, divertido, entrar na conversa — Então já andava querendo nos comer, é? — O sorriso dele se ameniza — Bom, a gente também tava louco pra poder ter você, então estamos quites, acho.

— Mas foi sua primeira vez… — Alexy ainda parece um pouco preocupado. Dos dois, ele sempre foi o mais romântico, na verdade. Levo meu dedo aos lábios dele, calando-o.

— E vocês garantiram que ela fosse perfeita…

Os lábios dele se curvam em um sorriso, e sou abraçado com força por ambos. Suspiro, aproveitando o aconchego por alguns minutos. Sinto minhas pálpebras pesarem, o sono chegando... Alexy logo boceja.

— Não se esqueça das suas lentes, Kentinho… — Vejo-o tatear sob o travesseiro em busca do estojo, apanhando-o e guardando suas lentes de cor lilás.

Antes de retirar as minhas, aproveito minha visão ainda boa pra fitar aqueles olhos azul-celeste. É muito raro vê-lo sem lentes, e eu me arrisco a dizer que só eu, fora da família, fui agraciado com essa imagem depois que ele passou a usá-las.

Armin sorri e puxa o irmão para um beijo terno. Dá pra ver o quanto ele gosta de ver os olhos idênticos aos dele o fitando de volta…

Certo, minha vez de remover as lentes. Minha visão agora está bem desfocada, mas meus olhos já me deram bastante alegria por hoje.

— Boa noite… — Desejo aos dois, até porque eu mesmo já tive uma noite _perfeita_.

— Boa noooite, Kentinho…! — As vozes soam em uníssono como se viessem de dois garotos muito bem-educados.

Adoráveis demais… não resisto e preciso beijá-los, ainda que meio às cegas. Primeiro Alexy, que ainda ostenta o mesmo sorriso feliz com a minha resposta. Busco-lhe os lábios com ternura e sou correspondido à altura por ele. Em seguida, volto-me para Armin, beijando-o com o mesmo carinho e sendo igualmente retribuído.

Finalmente torno a relaxar no colchão, aninhando-os. Ouço as vozes deles novamente acariciarem meus ouvidos:

— _Nós te amamos, Kentinho…!_

— Eu… eu também amo vocês…

Certo, minha voz saiu um pouco hesitante, mas eles parecem felizes assim mesmo. Apertam-se mais a mim, beijando meu tronco, e sinto meu peito se aquecer. Eu me sinto finalmente… querido, desejado, _amado_ , e isso me faz muito bem.

Vejo o vulto desfocado de Armin esticar o braço e o abajur é apagado. Logo ele torna a se aninhar em meu corpo e finalmente podemos, nós três, aguardar pela chegada do sono, que certamente não tardará.

Só espero, do fundo do coração, que não tenha sido um sonho… e nem a única noite.

 **000**

Aquela noite não foi um sonho, e nem as noites que se seguiram.

Estamos juntos há cerca de um mês. Como é óbvio, Armin e Alexy já não precisam mais deixar o quarto quando estou lá, a menos que estejam — ou _estejamos_ , já que eles sempre pedem sugestões — a fim de um ambiente diferente. Claro, quando os pais deles estão, precisamos ser mais discretos: nós nos masturbamos mutuamente, evitamos sons muito altos, mas eles também não precisam mais se recolher ao banheiro.

Quando os pais deles não estão… bem, aí… a imaginação é o limite.

Acho que agora finalmente posso dizer que entendo _por completo_ a cumplicidade que eles sempre tiveram. Ou melhor… mais do que entender, eu _participo_ dela. Ainda que não tenhamos o mesmo o sangue, ou que eu não tenha nascido do mesmo ventre… _sou um deles_ , agora. Agora eu sei o que eles sentem, pois também sinto. Também sei o que eles querem, pois também quero. Também sei do que eles gostam porque, bem… já tive a oportunidade de aprender na prática. De qualquer forma, nossos olhares, nossos toques, as palavras que trocamos… têm um significado a mais, um sentido impenetrável a qualquer outra pessoa.

Afinal, eles não conhecem o nosso _segredo_.

Não que a homossexualidade, ainda que um pouco velada em Sweet Amoris, seja algo inédito. Mesmo não assumidos, alguns casais gays são de certa forma _conhecidos_ à boca pequena por aqui. Eu mesmo, quando certa vez fui ao porão com os gêmeos pra uns amassos sem compromisso, acabei me deparando com certos _colegas_ _músicos_ por lá. Tudo bem, eu sei que eles costumam ensaiar por lá de vez em quando, mas posso garantir a vocês que o que Lysandre tinha na boca não era uma flauta.

Além disso, mesmo meu pai sendo militar, não creio que ele me odiasse se descobrisse que sou homossexual. Talvez se chocasse e ficasse indignado no começo, mas minha mãe certamente me apoiaria e ajudaria a acalmá-lo. Ele não é má pessoa e eu sei que superaria o baque ao conservadorismo dele.

Não… a homossexualidade é o menor dos detalhes. Estamos lidando com tabus maiores aqui: poliamor. _Incesto_. Manter segredo não é apenas uma questão de evitar constrangimentos, mas de evitar que Alexy e Armin sofram com um amor que eu sei que é lindo, mas que os outros condenam.

… Nunca pensei que eu fosse tão tolerante com esse tipo de coisa, pensando bem. Às vezes, conseguimos surpreender até a nós mesmos, não?

E, caramba, como eu quero protegê-los! Como eu quero que sejam felizes, como eu quero que continuem sorrindo e trocando provocações e piadinhas!

Como eu quero que sejam felizes _comigo_!

E agora eu entendo a expressão de raiva contida de Armin quando um cara aleatório aborda Alexy no recreio. Também entendo a expressão aborrecida de Alexy quando Armin é cercado por algum pretendente querendo convidá-lo pra _jogar_ depois da aula. Isso, claro, sem contar as garotas iludidas que sempre olham abobadas quando eles passam, ainda que eu saiba que elas não têm a menor chance. Sou um cara ciumento, admito, e a vontade de protegê-los de qualquer _aproveitador cretino_ faz o ciúme, que deveria ser duplo, _quadruplicar_. Matemática curiosa, essa.

Às vezes confesso que, sim, dá vontade de interromper esses idiotas pra dizer que Alexy e Armin são _meus_ (hum… e também pertencem um ao outro...). Mas mordo o lábio, dobro a língua e enfio os punhos dentro dos bolsos. Preciso manter segredo por eles, e só por eles. Por seus sorrisos e sua paz de espírito. É isso que me importa agora.

Ouço meu celular vibrar acusando o recebimento de uma mensagem no grupo composto por nós três no WhatsApp. Que o professor Faraize me perdoe, mas qualquer suspiro que eles soltem me interessa muito mais que a Revolução Francesa.

 _Desta vez nossos pais vão ter de adiantar a viagem de sábado pra hoje. Eles partem à noite e pediram pra chamar vc pra passar o fim de semana em casa._

Fico me perguntando o que os pais deles pensariam se descobrissem que estão convidando o _lobo_ para cuidar de suas ovelhas.

… A quem estou enganando, não é mesmo? Como se esses dois já fossem um poço de candura antes que eu me juntasse a eles...

Olho para a carteira do lado em tempo de ver Alexy, ainda com o celular na mão, sorrir pra mim. Chegar na sexta e só ir embora no domingo? _Tentador_.

 _Se fizer sol, podemos usar a piscina amanhã_.

Minha resposta, agora que releio, parece tão _inocente_ que até acho graça. Nada mais normal que três grandes amigos se divertirem um pouco na piscina num sábado de sol, certo?

Vejo os gêmeos morderem os lábios para conterem risadinhas e Armin pisca pra mim em resposta. Só assim pro gamer com _fobia de sol_ aceitar passar uma tarde na piscina.

 _Mas só topo na sombra_.

Claro, Armin, claro…

Guardo o celular com a certeza de mais um fim de semana perfeito a caminho.

Se é loucura de jovens cheios de hormônios? Não sei.

Se vai durar muito tempo? Também não sei.

Só sei que me sinto pleno.

Só sei que seus sorrisos, suas vozes, seus corpos e seus sentimentos por mim me fazem feliz como nunca fui.

E me permito viver cada momento, cada oportunidade de estarmos juntos — seja estudando na biblioteca de Sweet Amoris, seja tomando um sorvete no shopping carregados de sacolas, seja durante um minicampeonato de videogame… seja enquanto estamos com nossos corpos ligados e entregues ao prazer insano que jamais teríamos com outras pessoas.

Se vamos parar no inferno por conta disso, o que me consola é saber que estaremos juntos.

Nós três.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

 _That's it!_ Ficou um pouco maior do que eu imaginava, mas… -q

Espero que o formato não tenha ficado estranho demais. Na verdade, relendo, fico me perguntando se não ficou um pouco formal ou poético demais em alguns trechos, ou algumas descrições irreais pra quem está narrando um lemon. Acho que primeira pessoa não é bem a minha praia, mas valeu como uma experiência, né? XD

"Lune, e esse negócio de seme-alfa"? Eu não sei bem o motivo, mas queria que Kentin fosse o único a possuir os dois ali. Claro que a coisa do "trenzinho da alegria" ainda pode aparecer em alguma fic futura minha, né… :v *Apanha* Como a maioria dos threesomes ficam naquilo de um-come-o-outro-é-chupado, quis variar aqui, já que o 69 parece ter um apelo a mais quando falamos em gêmeos, não? XD Quanto ao _frottage_ , não vou negar, é meio que um "fetiche yaoi" (masoq?) meu, então realmente queria usar aqui.

Enfim, explicações à parte, espero que tenham gostado desta humilde PWP qqq Espero que o site não desconfigure tudo… x.x Sempre dou uma conferida, mas, caso algo passe batido, tentarei corrigir assim que encontrar.

Obrigada por lerem!

 _Kissus_ ,

 **Lune Kuruta**

 **(17/08/2015)**


End file.
